The hangover
by Cassandra Raie
Summary: Sequal to Midnight drunkness-dont have to read it but it would probably make more sense if you do. Sakura wakes up in Kakashi's arms, and flips out a little. Rated to be safe, mild themes and cursing. nothing over the top. R&R pleasee :


Sakura woke up with a sweet smile plastered on her face, she stretched a little and decided to go back to sleep, she had the worst hangover. She then snuggled back into the person who had their arms around her.

'Wait a second, arms, around my waist, lying directly behind me… oh, Kami!'

Her Jade eyes flew open and she wriggled out of the death grip that the man or woman (She wasn't sure which one yet) had on her. She sat up on the edge of the bed panting heavily. Searching her memory for any traces of what happened last night, but failing she realised she would have to do this the hard way.

Slowly, she turned around to see who it was she was lying with. She felt a bit relieved when she saw it was Kakashi.

'WAIT! Kakashi? Oh god, I hope I didn't do anything stupid'

"Kuso." She cursed out loud and jumped off the bed.

She started to panic; she had no idea what to do. Should she wake him up and find out what happened? Go back to sleep, and try and sleep off this hangover and talk to him later, or climb out the window and avoid him for the rest of her life. Well as much as her heart was saying 'run, leave, jump through the window, punch a hole in the wall, anything to get away' the pain in her head was screaming 'sleep. Sleep! SLEEEP!!' about ten times louder. So she decided that sleep would be the best idea.

She gently pushed Kakashi over to the other side of the bed and laid back down drifting off to a light sleep. Little did she know Kakashi had been awake the whole time watching her.

--

He awoke when he felt something stirring in his arms, he opened his eyes to see the beautiful pink haired kunoichi stretch in his arms and then lean back into him more, he then noticed her beautiful Jade eyes open with shock as she tried to get out of his grip. He held onto her a bit tighter hoping she would give up, she didn't.

She sat on the edge of the bed looking panicked, she hadn't even seen him yet, it looked like she was searching for a memory of last night, then he realised that she probably couldn't remember a thing. She slowly started to turn around and he closed his eyes, just enough for her not to notice, but enough for him to still see. The look on her face softened a bit until she jumped off the bed in pure shock cursing on her way.

She started looking around the room, like she was contemplating what to do, should she stay or should she go? Then he saw her look over towards him and again he closed his eyes, but fully this time. He then felt her move him over to the other side of the bed and felt her lay back down, 'she must have a hangover…' he thought.

As she started to close his eyes he moved over to her side of the bed again.

'Slowly, slowly' he thought inching closer and closer. He knew she was awake and that she was just waiting to see what was going to happen next. He got to her side and draped an arm across her stomach. She sat up in an instant, her jade eyes wide with shock. He then sat up with her and turned her to look him in the eye.

He realised that all the alcohol mustn't have worn off yet because as she sat there looking shocked, a hand made its way to his mask less face. Her hand landed gently on his cheek as her thumb gently traced his lips. He smiled lightly at the gesture, and she instantly moved her hand away, realising what she was doing, she looked away from his face looking ashamed. He then turned her chin to look at him again, puzzled jade eyes, met strong mismatched ones as Kakashi lent in, only mere centimetres away from her face. He stayed there like that, like he was testing the waters.

She just kept staring at him, still in shock from everything that had happened. And then he closed the gap between them, gently brushing his lips against her. The kiss sent a jolt of electricity to run through her body and then it all came back to her. The bin, getting carried up the stairs, getting put to bed, the kiss, the beautiful mask less face, but everything was still a blur, it was almost like an old movie, black and white with no sound.

"Morning…" he smirked a little before finishing his sentence "… possum" Then she remembered everything clearly, the conversation that went on, outside and in the bedroom, the confession to him. She sighed heavily letting go of all the confusion.

She smiled at him weakly and then plonked back down onto the pillow. He chuckled lightly and lay back down with her.

She rolled over and lay in his arms trying to will away her headache.

"How's the hangover?" he asked in a mocking tone.

All he got in reply was a small groan and he snuggling into him more. He laughed again and then asked something that was bothering him all last night.

"What were you doing walking around town last night anyway?"

"Well I thought that I had finally had enough to drink, and decided to walk myself home." She replied.

"On the wrong side of town?" he asked raising his visible eyebrow slightly.

"…"

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and in hailed her scent. Strangely enough, she smelled of the beautiful Sakura tree, with a hint of cinnamon. He sighed contemptly. He looked over at her and noticed she was peacefully asleep. He smiled and decided to go back to sleep also. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to the land of dreams.

--

Outside the window stood a very shocked looking Naruto. Neither of them had noticed that he was there. He had decided to come and wake Kakashi and see if they could train together that day. He watched the scene fold out in front of him and gasped when he saw Kakashi inch closer to her and drape a hand around her stomach. He stayed quiet the rest of the time until he saw Kakashi kiss her. He fell out of the tree in shock letting out a small yelp. He lay on the ground in agony as Kiba walked by.

"Baka" he said shaking his head and walking off.

* * *

**AN-  
well there you go, theres the sequal. I was thinking about actually making it into a full story, i dont know, what do you guys think? its your opinion that matters.**

**see that little purple button down there? click that and send a review k?**

**PEACE DUDESSS!  
-Andie**


End file.
